Lion King of Slytherin
by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music
Summary: Hugo Arthur Weasley was renown world wide as the Lion king of Slytherin, he one with the bravery to change a society.


Hugo wasn't really that surprised that he had gotten into Slytherin. He had always suspected that he would, ever since he had asked his Uncle Harry why there was such a big fuss about sorting. He, a small five year old, had been wandering why some members of the family had put up a fuss that his Cousin Dominique had been sorted into Slytherin. He had gone to his Uncle Harry, and asked why people where making a fuss.

"She's still Dom. What's wrong with being a Slytherin?" He had asked. Harry had looked at him for a moment in completive silence and then picked little Hugo up and put him in his lap.

"You are sorted into a house depending on what kind of person you are." Harry had started slowly, deliberately skirting round how exactly you were sorted, keeping to the Weasley tradition. "Each house values different qualities in a person. Gryffindor house values courage, bravery, daring, nerve, loyalty and chivalry. Ravenclaw house is for those who value intelligence, creativity, wit and learning. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, fair play and loyalty. Slytherins are chosen for their ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness. They also value blood purity."Uncle Harry took a big breath.

"Of course, people aren't so finely cut. Your mum, for example, is as smart as a Ravenclaw, as hard working as a Hufflepuff and has the bravery of a true Gryffindor. I was a Gryffindor and I would have made a good Slytherin."

"But you aren't a bad person. Dom isn't either. What's wrong with someone being ambitious or a leader?" Hugo had asked.

"Some... well a lot of Slytherins have done...very bad... things...it was quite a long time ago now...they were things that can't be forgiven easily. They have made a bad name for their house even though some of their members didn't deserve it, like Severus Snape, for example. He was one of the bravest men I ever knew." He signed and stared off into space (Hugo had learnt the hard way that when the adults did that, they were remembering something bad, after he had a nasty bat bogy hex put on him by his aunt Ginny, who incidentally became his favourite Aunt after that incident.)

"Why do people still think Slytherins are bad?" Confusion sneaked into Hugo's voice. Bad things were bad, but if it was a long time ago then why didn't they forget. He had once sworn that Rosie was evil and that he hated her after she had used accidental magic to make his teddy explode when he was three. Two days later they were playing like they were the best friends in the world. Hugo voiced this to Harry.

Harry signed. "It was more than just an old teddy that had been destroyed Hugo. Much, much more." His voice filled with sadness.

"When will people trust Slytherins again?" Hugo asked.

"Slytherin house will need to change some of their beliefs and traditions that they have upheld for centuries. They will need to prove themselves. And for that, they need a good leader. Someone who is able to change the stereotypes of the Slytherin house and help people make the right decisions."

"Could Dom do it?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know." Uncle Harry wrinkled his nose. "Dominique is very... frivolous..." He gave Hugo a sidelong glance. Hugo giggled. Dominique was very obsessed by her image, and was rarely seen apart from her make-up bag and her best friend was her eyelash curlers.

"Maybe not" Hugo had giggled. He had then slipped off his uncle's lap and gone outside to play with his cousins.

Hugo had never forgotten that day. He had read book after book on Hogwarts, the Founders and the Houses. He had trawled his way through books on noted wizards and noticed their houses. He had grown up as a person who hated stereotypes and was determined to prove people's opinions wrong. Eventually the day of his sorting arrived. His cousins and sister were dotted around the hall, and his cousin Lily was in the line with him. As his name was called, he felt the nerves but was also confident that he would be placed in the right house, and he would work hard to make that house proud, and change a few things in Hogwarts.

"Well well... It's not often that I get a student who is completely confident in my abilities." The hat had murmured in his ear.

"You have had this job for centuries. I sure you would have been replaced if you weren't good enough." Hugo had replied.

"Yes...quite. Now, you are a very interesting young man, Mr Weasley. You have Gryffindor courage that allows you to stand up for what you believe in. You have the Ravenclaw intelligence to make your ideas work. You are a patient hard worker, just like a Hufflepuff. And finally, you have the desire, the thirst of a Slytherin to succeed and the resourcefulness of a Slytherin too. Hmmm... But where to put you? You want to work against stereotypes, so maybe Gryffindor isn't the best. You also want to promote inner house unity and outer house unity. I think you are hoping for one house in particular, aren't you, young Hugo?

"Well... yes. I think that that particular house will help me prove that anything is possible, no matter who you are or what your house is."

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck as a SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled the last word to the hall of shocked students and teachers. Another Weasley in _Slytherin_? _Another_ Weasley in Slytherin? Another _Weas_ley in Slytherin? The hall was so silent that the noise made by Hugo's trainers rebounded off the walls as he walked over to the Slytherin table, smiling happily. His cousin Dominique stared at him, her mouth hanging open. She then enveloped him in a hug.

"Nice to see you, Hughie boy!" She chuckled'

'_Hughie Boy?_' Hugo thought. _'This is going to be a long seven years'_

He was wrong of course. As the thousands of students who had passed had found out, their years at Hogwarts passed in a blur of lessons, friends, jokes, detentions, laughter, love and a few tears.

For Hugo, he realised his dream. In the years that he was at Hogwarts, the houses held a unity that surpassed that of which when the founders taught at the school. This unity lasted for years after, until it became the norm for all of the houses to get on well.

As for Hugo, he dedicated his life to tearing down stereotypes and social barriers. All those who had been shunned by the wizarding world, such as werewolves, he fought for. When asked why, he always replied "Everyone has just one chance at life. Why should we stop others from living theirs to the full by creating social barriers?" He was renown world wide as the Lion king of Slytherin, he one with the bravery to change a society.

**Wow. This was actually quite random. I was writing a chapter for my fic 5 Things About The Next Generation. This was going to be point number 1 for Hugo but it became a little too long. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you're not busy, please review. Every time I read a review, I have a little bubble of happiness swell inside me. Cheesy, huh?**


End file.
